1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor light, a brightness sensor module, and a brightness-adjusting method embedded in the brightness sensor module, and more particularly to a self-adaptive brightness sensor light and a brightness sensor module and a brightness-adjusting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid technological progress has gradually embodied the concept of intelligent building, and sensor lights rank as the most widespread products among all products used in the intelligent buildings.
Sensor lights usually have sensors installed therein and use the sensors to turn on and turn off the light. A conventional sensor light has a brightness sensor module that turns on and turns off the sensor light according to an ambient brightness measured by the brightness sensor module, and automatically turns on the sensor light during the nighttime and turns off the sensor light during the daytime. Accordingly, the conventional sensor light achieves not only convenient operation but also energy economics.
The brightness sensor module of the conventional sensor light is built in with a daytime brightness level, a nighttime brightness level and a control procedure for turning on and off the sensor light. The control procedure has the following steps.
Detect brightness of an ambient environment to acquire an ambient brightness value.
Compare the ambient brightness value with the daytime brightness level and the nighttime brightness level and turn on or turn off the sensor light according to the comparison result. When the ambient brightness value is less than the nighttime brightness level, the sensor light is turned on. When the ambient brightness value is greater than the daytime brightness level, the sensor light is turned off.
Although the sensor light can be automatically turned on/off when the ambient brightness value is lower/higher than the daytime brightness level (a nighttime case), the sensor light has its flaw in operation. If the mounting environment of the sensor light has high reflectance, such as a white wall, an adjacent mirror or the like, after being turned on, the sensor light is immediately turned off upon detecting that the ambient brightness value is higher than the daytime brightness level, and after being turned off, the sensor light is turned on again upon detecting that the ambient brightness value is lower than the nighttime brightness level. The sensor light is repeatedly on and off and operational trouble therefore arises.